Continual development and rapid improvement in modern technology has resulted in the widespread availability and use of communication devices of all types, including wireless devices. Consumers and businesses continue to drive strong demand for devices with additional and enhanced capabilities. Consequently, communication device and component manufacturers are continually developing additional communication features for communication devices.